No love lost, only found
by goodoldluna
Summary: The story of Nina Williams after the war is over and the events that follow directly after. We follow Nina as she finds an unlikely partner, and organisation to help her save the Zaibatsu in the hope of Jin coming back. We will also watch as she learns that you never know how you feel about somebody until they're gone.
1. Prologue- 7 Bottles

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters.

AN: Hi everybody! This is my first time attempting a Tekken FanFic, well, attempting a FanFic of any kind for at least four years, so please go easy on me! I'd love to hear what you think, and appreciate any kind of review that you have to offer- the more critical the better if you ask me! Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy it.  
Future chapters will be uploaded as regularly and often as I can possibly manage, this is a hobby and not a career after all and I'd like to know that I at least have some kind of following with this story before I throw my time at it completely.

Luna x

* * *

Prologue:

The only thing that could be heard in the darkened room was the sound of ice cubes clinking against a whiskey glass. Sat at the desk was a young, blonde woman swirling the remains of a single malt around the glass. The cold look on her face could freeze the depths of hell over in a matter of seconds. Walking over to the sleek, black side board she refilled the glass and took the seat back at the large desk, the eerie silence suddenly interrupted by the shrill sound of the telephone.

"Miss Williams, there is a Lars Alexanderson waiting in reception for you. Shall I send him up?" a polite woman spoke. The blonde woman's expressionless face became animated with anger.  
"I have nothing to say to him." She said slamming the receiver back down into it's cradle.

Once the room had regained it's former silence Nina took a large sip of whiskey sighing, bringing her slender knees up to her chest in the large chair that accompanied the desk.

She was dressed in nothing but a large black jumper that clearly belonged to man, and a small pair of purple pyjama shorts. Her face, although clearly beautiful, was tainted by black circles under her eyes, giving anybody looking the impression that she hadn't slept for a very long time. She looked frail and the way she curled herself up into the large chair gave the impression of a small, vulnerable child.

The silence was shattered once again by the rumble of the oncoming lift, the doors opening and a young man exiting onto the cold, tiled floor of the top floor office. Lars paused at the exit to the lift and pressed a button on the small control panel. Suddenly the room began to light up as the blinds revealed the large floor to ceiling windows, with the on goings of the city happening outside of them. The mid-afternoon light revealed the state of the office, there were plates of discarded, barely eaten food lying around the small lounge area in the office. On top of the sideboard, large bottles of expensive whiskey were lined up, completely empty. Lars finished his scan of the room and took in the sight of the frail blonde who had buried her head in her knees, as if the light were physically hurting her.

"Nina? What is going on here?" He asked the surprise clear in his voice. Lars looked out of sorts himself. Rather than being clad in his usual red uniform, he instead wore a white t-shirt and jeans, his blonde spikes were pulled back into grey beanie, he wore the same grave expression and tired eyes as Nina. "I said I didn't want you to come up here." She mumbled into her knees.

"No, you said you had nothing to say to me, but I have something I need to say to you."

Nina peeked up from behind her knees and got up, her usual grace distorted from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She refilled her glass, grabbed the bottle and took it back to the desk with her. She glared at Lars, giving him conformation to continue talking.

"I have some news from Egypt, about Jin.." He began  
"He is dead! That's it, I don't want to hear any more about Jin Kazama!" Nina retorted jumping up from the chair, smashing the whiskey glass off the desk. "Get out of his office!" She shouted

"What? And leave you here for another week to drink yourself to death? I know we're not exactly friends Nina, but I don't believe for a minute that anybody, especially Jin would want to know that you're in this state."  
"People cope in different ways." She recoiled from the remark as though she had been slapped around the face. "This is my way of coping, and if you don't mind, I'd prefer to do it by myself." She spat, beginning to stumble around the office space looking for something to clean her wounded hand.

"Nina, wait, I really think you ought to hear this." He grabbed the blonde and threw her over his shoulders and took her into the living quarters of the top floor. This room had been completely untouched, apart from the discarded hanger, which was once the home of the black jumper that Nina was currently wearing. Lars put her down on the bed, where the blonde curled up on her side and began to sob. Retrieving a first aid kit from the bathroom he pulled Nina to sit up and began to clean and bandage her hand up.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Nina whispered, wiping her eyes with the large sleeve of the jumper. Lars frowned with concentration as he finished the bandaging her hand.  
"Well, a colleague of mine stayed out in the desert after we'd left the area. He was fascinated to find out what would he find in the aftermath, if anything. He came across a body whilst he was there, Jin's body. There's a chance that he could have survived."  
Nina, who was intently listening to what he was telling her, suddenly flinched in shock at what he was saying to her. She jumped from the bed and began to hunt around both rooms looking for her clothes mumbling over and over that they had to go and find him. Suddenly there was a large crash from the office area as Nina tripped over one of the discarded plates. Lars ran to her aid, and carried a kicking and screaming Nina back to bed. "You can see him. But not in this state. He's in Boskonovitch's lab. I'll take you tomorrow if you promise to get some sleep, and shower. I'll come back tomorrow to get you."

Nina curled herself up back into a tiny ball, finally calm, letting the week that she'd spending hiding and drinking in Jin's office catch up on her. She'd only felt like this once before, and that was after her father died, she'd vowed to herself that she'd never let any one make her feel this way again, and here she was, a week after the supposed death of her boss, feeling like she had then. "Thanks, Lars." She mumbled quietly before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Brand New Me

**AN:** Hello again everybody! I began to write this chapter as soon as I'd finished the prologue, but like I said there, I wanted to wait until I had some kind of reaction to the first before throwing myself at it. I've had an extremely busy week this week, but I finally got around to checking my stats and I noticed that I had gained a follower so in my downtime I finished this chapter. Here's to you follower, thank you!  
I'm still, and always will be open to reviews, so get typing! Thanks for reading,

Luna xo

_I do not own Tekken or any of it's characters. _

* * *

_The next morning.._

Awaking to nothing but a headache and a bandaged hand, Nina Williams sat herself up slowly on the large, king-sized bed in Jin Kazama's living quarters. After hiding away in Jin's office for a week, Nina had only managed to bring herself to go into the vast bedroom once, to retrieve a jumper when she had gotten cold in a drunken blur. Today felt remarkably different to Nina, she felt as though she had worn out her recent rush of emotion and was finally settling back down into her cool and indifferent ways.

Stumbling out into the office, the smell of fresh coffee hit her, along with the sight of the office. Yesterday the office lay in the mess of Nina's reclusive ways but today, it was as if she had never entered in the first place. All the discarded plates and food had been cleaned up, the empty bottles of whiskey had been disposed of and fresh coffee and breakfast was laid out waiting for her on the desk, along with a note from Lars telling her to be ready to leave the building at 11am sharp. Checking the small clock on the desk Nina soon realised it was 7am and decided to take her time with her first proper meal in a week. She sipped a cup of coffee and chewed at a bagel whilst processing what she had found out the day before from Lars.

Eventually the clock told her that it was 10:50, and Nina felt that this was a reasonable time to make her way down to the reception area of the building. She felt nervous as she called the elevator as she hadn't left this space for a week. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside, making sure that the only person that knew of the effect that Jin's death had on her was Lars. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, skin-tight jeans and her favourite pair of black heeled boots. Her tired eyes were covered by large black sunglasses and an appropriate amount of make up. Upon leaving the elevator she was greeted by the young receptionist, "Good morning Miss Williams, it's so good to see you. I hope you are feeling better. Mr Alexanderson is waiting out front for you with another guest."  
Nina replied with a simple thanks and a disinterested smile and made her way out to Lars.

"Good morning Lars.. Who is this?" Nina asked in her usual bored tone, peeking at the tall, mysterious looking man over her sunglasses. "  
"This is Raven, he is the colleague I told you about, that found Jin. He has been helping me for the past month, during the war." Lars laughed awkwardly, not knowing whether it was safe to touch upon the war that had only ended two weeks ago. Nina just responded with a nod and climbed into the back of Lars' black SUV.

"Lars, I'll meet you there, I'll need to make sure that Bosconovich is ready for visitors. He's still very upset about Alisa." Raven stated, Lars composure faltered at the mention of Alisa's name.  
"Okay, thank you Raven. See you there." And as soon as Lars had finished speaking Raven had already disappeared into the hussle and bussle of the Japanese street. Getting into the drivers seat, he assessed the woman sat in the back of the car, trying to work out how she was feeling and what was going through her mind. He'd never been fond of either of the Williams sisters from what he had heard about them. But after meeting Nina, he admired her commitment to Jin and her sarcastic nature. If they had met under different circumstances he felt that him and Nina would have had a shot at being friends.

The car was filled with awkward tension, driver nor passenger knew what to say to the other. Both just tried to focus on whatever else they could. Nina was never one to show much emotion to anybody, never mind somebody that might as well be a complete stranger. She felt vulnerable in his presence and she didn't like that. The car approached a set of traffic lights and sensing that this was as good a time as any, Lars attempted to break the silence.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"Fine."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Checking his rear-view mirror he noticed that Nina was gazing out of the window quite intently. Not knowing how to push the conversation on further he decided to turn the radio on to try and ease the tension.

_...The body of the former Mishima Zaibatsu leader is yet to be found. Sources have informed us that there hasn't even been a starting point established on where to look for the body of Jin Kazama. The only lead they have is a sighting of him and his bodyguard Nina Williams on a flight to Egypt two days before it was confirmed that he was dead. We are still left with many questions after the cold press release from Miss Will-_

Nina raised an eyebrow at Lars after he hurriedly changed the station, noticing he was watching her warily in the mirror.

"Sorry.. I didn't think you'd want to hear that after.."  
"After what Lars?" Nina interjected

"After what's been going on with you for the past week.." Lars responded  
"I don't know what you're talking about Lars." Nina silenced him. Reaching another set of lights Lars began to tap his steering wheel, clearly irritated by their small dispute. Quickly letting it go Lars eased up as a familiar tune played on the radio and he hummed along. Nina's eyes rolled behind her sunglasses hoping the journey would be over soon. Sure enough after the lights had changed, Lars pulled into a gated driveway. Stating his and Nina's name the gates opened and they drove up slowly. The lab was surrounded by scaffolding, after it was nearly completely destroyed in the war by none other than Lars and his rebel army.

Getting out the car slowly, Nina felt uneasy. She shut the door and stood still waiting for Lars to carry on a few steps ahead of her so she could gain her composure. She didn't know what was waiting on the inside of that building for her and that frightened her. Lars noticed and turned around, expecting Nina to begin to follow. When she remained still he decided that he was going to have to take her in there himself.  
"You're not fine." he said, holding her shoulders.  
"I am. I just need a moment." She spat at him. Sighing Lars continued to walk.

"You are not the woman Jin hired as his body guard. She'd have been in there before I'd even reached these steps." Lars sighed, aiming to get a reaction from her. He suddenly heard aggressive heeled footsteps behind him. He smiled a mischievous smile knowing that it had worked. "How dare you act like you know anything about me or Jin!" she shouted "Don't come marching in here like you're the hero in all of this. I don't see you sacrificing yourself to a demon for the greater good!" Nina's ivory face was flushed with anger. She caught up with Lars and scowled all the way into building.

After being ushered through many locked doors and dingy corridors the unusual pair were finally led into a large white room that was lit harshly with fluorescent lighting. The far wall was dominated by a large screen with information about Jin, the Devil Gene and the complicated science behind it all. Raven suddenly appeared behind them. "Hello again Lars, Nina." He walked over to the wall and began reading the screen. The wall parallel to the screens had a large window, and door that lead into another harshly lit room. The door slid open, and out walked a very small and stressed looking Dr. Bosconovich. "Ah, hello Lars. Nina Williams! What a surprise! I don't suppose you want to be put back to sleep?" He chuckled. Nina just glared at the small man not even bothering to say a word. "Ah, uh, if you'd both like to follow me then I can I try my best to explain to you Mr. Kazama's condition." The man gestured to the screen and joined Raven. When Lars and Nina joined the pair Bosconovich began to explain what had happened in the desert.

"..So in essence, the Devil Gene is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment, but it is significantly weaker, making the healing process take much longer than usually anticipated." Dr Bosconovich concluded, leading them all to the window where Jin could be seen in the glass tube. Nina couldn't help but admire how peaceful he looked. She felt the weight lifting off her shoulders knowing that Jin was still here. She had completely lost focus of the room around her, finding herself enthralled by her bosses appearance. She couldn't help but take in every last bit of him knowing that she may never be able to see him like this again. Suddenly she was brought back into the room by Lars' hand on her shoulder. "Nina, we need to go. I promise we'll come back another time but something has happened at the office."  
Slightly embarrassed, Nina nodded and thanked Dr Bosconovich. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

The pair took off for the car. Taking the front passenger seat for this journey, Nina began to ask Lars about what was happening back in the city.  
"It's Kazuya. He's waiting for you. He wants the Zaibatsu back for good." Lars explained in a monotone.  
Nina's mouth popped open, she had known this moment was coming, as soon as she had sent out the press release announcing the death of Jin. The company had been without a head for two weeks and she was surprised Kazuya hadn't reared his ugly head sooner. A sly smile crept across Nina's face as the feeling of excitement settled in her stomach. She was ready to fight.

"Lars step on it." She purred. Lars did as he was told and the SUV sped off towards the city with a cloud of smoke behind them. "You're really sure you want to do this?" Lars asked, keeping his eyes on the road, hoping that would make it seem much less patronising than it sounded.  
"Yes. Kazuya won't come alone. Which means a nice catch up with my little sister." The menacing smile grew wider making Lars feel uneasy.

They pulled into the underground car park quickly. The pair jumped out from either side of the car and made there way into the elevator that led them to the reception area. The young woman that manned the desk looked frantic as the pair entered. "I'm really sorry Miss Williams, I tried to tell the man and woman that they must wait in the reception area for you, but they wouldn't listen, please forgive me."  
"It's fine, honestly. They're right where I want them." Nina grinned calling the elevator to the office. Lars shifted his weight from foot to foot as they waited, strapping his hands into a pair of red, fingerless gloves that he had retrieved from his car. The lift journey took less than a minute, but to Nina it felt like a lifetime. Her sadistic smile never left her face, even as she cracked her neck as the lift came to a stop at the top floor.

The doors opened to reveal two people in the office. Kazuya was sat at the desk, with his feet up on the desk. The only light in the room was coming in from the windows behind him, leaving him as a silhouette. His red eye glowed faintly as he stared at Nina and Lars. Anna was sat on one of the black leather couches admiring the view out of the windows, until she sensed the change of atmosphere in the room. She stood and turned to face Nina and Lars. The tension in the room built slowly but surely as nobody knew what to say first. Anna smiled a large sarcastic smile at her older sister, wanting to set her off. Instead Nina ignored her, heading straight for the desk. She slammed her hands down on the desk and moved her face close to Kazuya's. The man's face looked amused. He was clearly enjoying the drama. He removed his feet from the desk and continued looking Nina directly in the eye. Nina was not going to back down from this fight.

"Get out of his seat." She snarled. Kazuya stood, towering over Nina by about a foot. He laughed a sadistic, cold laugh as he pushed Nina backwards, sending her across the floor. "You foolish girl! This seat belongs to me. This company, is, always was and always will be mine."

Nina picked herself up off the floor and remained a good distance from the desk. "This company belongs to Jin, and who he decides to leave it to." She shouted refusing to give up.  
"I curse the day that bastard was born. He was never good for anything but messing up the natural order of things. The devil gene was a complete waste on him. I'm glad he's dead."  
That sent Nina towards him, launching a right hook to his jaw. He was physically unaffected by the punch, but it was enough to make him rage. His fist charged with electricity and shot straight into Nina's abdomen, sending her flying backwards, taking Lars down with her into the lift's doors. Nina got up and staggered, crashing back down to her knees, coughing. Lars got up with a cold look on his face. "I think you'll find that I'm taking this company over." Lars stated as he ran forward launching Kazuya up into the air with a powerful kick. Noticing Anna inching towards Lars with a knife in hand, Nina dived across the room and tackled her down, administrating a powerful backhanded slap to her face a few times snatching the knife from her hand and sliding it under the nearby sofa. "I thought you'd have learned by now little sis," Nina cooed, getting up and pulling Anna up with her. Once Anna was up on her feet Nina sent her across the room with a kick to the stomach landing her with a crash against the black sideboard "Cheaters never win."

Kazuya stood and adopted his fighting stance. "You can't take over this company. You're not part of the Mishima blood line." He spat as he went to punch Lars in the same way that he had Nina. Lars side stepped with a smug smile on his face. "Heihachi is every part my father, as he is yours. You know that Kazuya. Now I'd like you to get out of my office.. Brother." Lars' smug smile never left his face as Kazuya straightened himself out and called for Anna to follow him as he left.  
"This isn't over Lars." Kazuya muttered  
"I never for a second thought it was." Lars retorted confidently.

Once silence had filled the room again, Lars leaned the lower half of his body against the desk and exhaled loudly. Nina approached him unstrapping her bandaged hand "What have you just done?" She laughed. "I really, really don't know." He mumbled shaking his head,

"Welcome to the company, boss." Nina called over her shoulder, laughing her way to the lift.


End file.
